To Be Or Not To Be Bakaed?
by Amanatsu Nickole
Summary: Mikan accidentally starts a forest fire. When Natsume rescues her, and moreof, kisses her, guess who happens to pass by? MxN


To Be Or Not To Be Baka-ed?

-Mikan accidentally starts a forest fire. When Natsume rescues her, and moreof, kisses her, guess who happens to pass by? MxN-

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice... if I did, I would not be writing this disclaimer right now.

Explanation Of This Chapter:

Mikan and Natsume are thirteen, in the woods somewhere- any one of them, just pick one- and Natsume stumbles across a struggling Mikan, who apparently has her skirt caught on something and for whatever reason Natsume can't get it undone by pulling on it or her skirt, and both start to get frustrated. Hmm, maybe she's stuck on a piece of metal or something like that. Anyhow, please enjoy! :D

"Polka, stop moving already!"

"Ouch! Ow, ow, ow, ow! Hey, stop that, you pervert-!"

"If I _don't _get it out, you'll be stuck here forever, Baka!" Natsume threatened, straining at the strong fabric of my school uniform again. Natsume's words shut me up. For once. I was beginning to suspect the uniform was Alice-made pacifically so reckless girls like me couldn't tear it apart so easily.

Or, that was the idea.

What would I do if I couldn't see Hotaru anymore... or go to class... or eat Howland? What if I can never eat anything, and turn to skin-and-bones, like Jii-chan had done when I first left...?

"_Noooo_! I don't wanna die! Somebody, _HEEELLLPPP MEEEEEE_!"

"Shut up already! What do you think I'm trying to do?" Natsume snapped, looking up with his crimson, agitated eyes. They were squinted in an intense glare, but somewhere in there, I think I might have actually seen concern. Or even worry. "Natsume... what will happen if... (gulp) if I can't get out of here?" I asked, looking for reassurance. Pfft, in _him_?

Natsume smirked. "Then I'll have to burn off your skirt, of course."

"HOW CAN YOU POSSBILY JUST SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"Well, it's not like I've never seen your panties before or anything... _teeth-kisser_..." He whispered the last part only a centimeter from my ear, rustling my hair as he leaned up from where he was kneeling/squatting. My cheeks went aflame with a blush.

"Shut up! That was an accident, and you're the one who kissed me after that, remember?"

"Hn. Just let me burn off a little part, and we can be done with this already," Natsume ignored me, annoyed now. I inwardly smirked at how I so easily had ruffled his feathers. Maybe I was getting better at this after all?

Of course, the only thing that kept him from already having my skirt (and hair) burnt to a crisp was my Nullification Alice. Once again, I was very, very, very thankful to have it.

"No!"

"Polka, you do realize we're in a forest, right? And when night comes, that the bears- no, _monster bears_, will start to come out."

"M-monster bears?" _What the heck are those?_

"..."

"U-um... Na-Natsume..."

"Hm?" I coulda sworn he just smirked a little.

_Crrreeaaak._

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! _Ahhhhhhhhhh!_" I screamed loud and hard, my Alices suddenly seeming to be going crazy, things levitating randomly and hitting our heads(a copy from Mochiage, I suppose), water coming out of nowhere, and a large variety of other Alices that I hadn't even _known _I had copied appearing and wreaked mayhem, different Alice Stones leaping from my body and bouncing in different directions, pelting us at the same time, but last but not least, Natsume's fire spreading in incoherent shapes left and right, smoke suddenly filling the place to the brim. To. The. Brim.

"MIKAN!" My entire skirt disappeared in a sea of flames. I squealed in pain as I was lifted up off the ground, thrown at least five feet aside, and then picked up again, bridal-style, and pushed through the trees and bushes, tumbling to the ground in a huff as soon as the smoke was behind us by about a hundred, maybe two hundred feet. I coughed as more and more smoke filled this part of the forest, looking around.

"!"

I finally glanced up with wide chocolate eyes at my rescuer from where I lay on the rough forest grass, laying on my back with my elbows supporting me, my legs awkwardly landing in a curvy sort of way.

He stared back, panting, from where he lay just over me, breathing hard in my face. I realized I was huffing right back in his, and quickly gulped as my heart speed up by about a thousand times, another blush working its way up my face. He had his hands over mine, whether intentionally or coincidentally, I'll never know, and his legs seemed to tower over my lower body, my own legs tucked in just enough that they weren't touching his. Natsume's heaving chest just barely grazed mine when he exhaled- and I'm still flat-chested... see how close we were?

"!"

"..."

"!"

"..."

"!"

"...Mikan, since when did you have part of my Alice?" _What the-?_ "You didn't steal it, did you?"

"What? That's what you wanted to ask?" I exclaimed, shuffling out from under him and sitting on my knees two feet away. But not taking my eyes off his. I expected a 'what did you think I'd say, Polka?' and some witty remark in response. Natsume looked downward instead, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Did it... hurt you?"

"Eh, hurt?" _Hmm, his Alice-type! He's worried it might have affected my life-span? _"No, it didn't," I replied simply.

Natsume seemed to be battling of whether to believe me or not, sitting back on the palms of his hands and his rear, but his face seemed to have cleared up a little of the stress that I hadn't noticed before. "Thank goodness."

A breeze rustled through the branches. _Why do I suddenly feel so cold? Is my skirt ruffled up?_

I reached down to fix my red-checkered shirt without moving my eyes from the advert-eyed Natsume. I only touched skin.

"Eeeeeehhhhh? Wha- where- where is my skirt?" _That's where he's looking...!_

Natsume laughed in pure evilty. Honestly.

Pure. Evilty.

"Hey, Puppy-pattern, for future reference, I didn't just laugh in pure evilty, like I'm sure you're thinking. I just coughed."

... _Ahem_. Okay, so that might be a slight exaggeration, he more like chuckled or coughed or something. Besides, why does he care so much what I thought about him? But I swear, it was the most evil maybe-chuckle I have ever heard. Ever. Even to this day, I find it hard to place any of his previous or prior laughs to the top over the anger it shot through me.

"Naaaa-!" I had only started my explosion when Natsume suddenly looked behind him, growled, stood up, and bent down. His face was only an inch from mine when he yanked me roughly to my feet, running into the trees once more and out of the clearing, dragging me along. Fast.

The trees grew thinner and thinner around us as we ran, twigs and bushes brushing against my bare legs.

"H-hey! Wait! Ow, my legs still hurt!" I screamed in frustration, my legs indeed stinging from where he- or I, I wasn't quite sure then- had ignited my skirt.

"The fire, Baka! We'll be toast if-!"

"Then just take us back to the academy!"

"..."

"Natsume! Are you even listening to-?"

Natsume suddenly stopped, spinning around so fast I gasped as I landed nose-to-chest against him.

"Is that really what you want, Baka? You're thirteen... and in Junior High."

"Oh." "_Please be__ careful, Mikan. There are teenage perverts around here." _Hotaru's words rang in my ears. She had told me just before I left to... oh, I forgot why I was here in the first place. To see Bear, perhaps? _"Huh?" "Um, like Natsume, but more of them."_

"What?" Natsume asked, looking back when I didn't talk.

"Please stop not talking." I quickly spit out the first excuse I could think of impulsively.

"..."

"Like that!" I pointed at him accusingly. Natsume just shrugged. "Maybe."

"Maybe? What kind of an answer is 'maybe'? You-!" I was cut off abrupt when Natsume suddenly leaned forward. Closer and closer, his head leaned, even when I haven't even stopped running yet!

And kissed me.

_Kissed me_. Just as randomly has the first time he had kissed me, seemingly so ago. Just completely out of the blue! Have I elaborated for you enough to get my point? Boom! I didn't expected it in the least, and there he goes again, kissing me! For no apparent reason!

"Mmm..." Seconds passed. My heart was pounding so fast that I forgot all about being part-naked.

"Mikan-"

"Don't talk."

Natsume chuckled, (and I'm sure it was a real chuckle this time) leaning in farther. His right arm wrapped around my waist, his left pulling the pigtail ribbons from my hair and running his fingers through the loose locks. I was planted to the spot, I couldn't even stand right. I felt my knees buckled from under me, my eyes still wider then a tea-saucers. Warmth engulfed me like a bullet, my spine straightening against him. We stayed that way for at least five minutes, me feelings as if I was in absolute heaven... until...

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

"Hotaru!"

"Imai." It was a statement.

"Pervert Hyuuga." Hotaru looked down expressionlessly at Natsume, who was knocked to the ground by mere surprise and looking up from her to me.

Hotaru BAKA-ed him a couple more times in the face just for that - I suspect Natsume had the brains not the set Hotaru on fire right then and there, despite the murderous looks he sent her. He was suppose to be a genius, after all.

Hotaru then grabbed my hand, leading me away in a hurried pace towards the dorms. She, to Natsume's amusement it seemed, also BAKA-ed anyone who happened to glance in our way.

I looked back at Natsume, who looked down.

At my panties.

A/N: I'm not sure what happened to the forest fire... anyhow, please review if you liked the story! I know, I know, the ending was about the most stupid and completely pathetic in all of fan-fiction. **sigh**

My second one-shot. I also plan to update Evil Soul-Suckers tonight. I would also love it if a few grammar mistakes were pointed out(if any were there), as I'm pretty sure I must have messed something up somewhere, I suck at writing when I have to write little parts at a time. Also, a little bit of encouragement wouldn't hurt either, I could really use some right now. :/


End file.
